User talk:ThornadotheThunderdrum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThornadotheThunderdrum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baricuda (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) hi sorry i have speech promblems bu at least you help me not hurting my feelings liek some others Gian94 (talk) 05:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) he u left soryy i was talking sorry i get into things too munchGian94 (talk) 04:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thornado Hey, your probably going to think I'm weird, but I feel like I should let you know this. I named my new power dragon thunderdrum toy ThornadotheThunderdrum to remember you when I get older and possibly leave the wiki. Like I did with toothless, Bari, Gian, Mega, Ect. I'm happy to say you are forever added to my memories! :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 16:45, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked for your behavior on the user talk page of Megadracosaurus. It's not the way we talk too other users, even when we don't respect them. I'm not going to argue about this. This is not the way how things go here. --Station7 (talk) 18:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I can vouch for ThornadoTheThunderDrum, From all that I have seen, he has done nothing wrong, From what I have seen, he has only been trying to help make warrior and mega understand, As an admin, I fully believe Thornado is Innocent. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 19:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually he did. He did write "He has a brain disorder. He was miserable when he was 8.". This is not the way we write to users. --Station7 (talk) 19:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked My apologies, you're unblocked. This was really a big misunderstanding. --Station7 (talk) 19:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Station7 I'm afraid you chose the wrong date! The expiry is July 4! I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 02:25, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Try Now. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 03:03, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 04:27, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Warrior asked me if I could deliver you a messege. He says his sorry for getting you temporarily banned, because of his comment against Gian. Megadracosaurus (talk) 05:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Mega, it wasn't anyone's fault. I have to take care of my adolescents. ThornadotheThunderdrum (talk) 15:42, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hellow Thornado, my name is The Warrior of Spectra. A month ago today I sent a "Innapproriate" message to Gian94 that was out of anger and used "Bad words". I was told by my close friend, Megadracosaurus, that you got in trouble and got blocked temporarily. I feel partly responsible for what happened. While I am not sorry for the message I sent Gian, I am sorry that you got unjustly blocked because of my message. Since this is my first update since Station-7 and the other Admins banning my account, I want to apologize to you about what happened and how you got caught in the cross fire. I hope you can forgive. Thank you, The Goddess Spectra's Loyal Writer-Warrior of Spectra (talk) 21:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I wonder can you make friends if you can could you plz be one of my friends. (P.S I'am new to wika) Thehacka-too